Sourd
by Oximore
Summary: Sylar écoutait, écoutait, écoutait, avidement le seul et unique son qu'il était certain de vouloir entendre indéfiniment. slash [SylarMohinder] deathfic


**Titre de la fic **: Sourd.

**Fandom : **Heroes

**Pairing : **Sylar/Mohinder

**Thème :** Son # 2 # (1)

**Diclamer :** Genre j'arriverais à convaincre qui que se soit que je suis le créateur de Heroes XD. Tim King est le seul à pouvoir se vanter de ça ...

**Rating :** PG-15 (comme toujours, sa dépend de chacun! Du sang, de la mort mais pas de sexe!)

**Genre : **deathfic, angst, drama (supeeeeeeeer joyeux).

**Spoilers :** saison 1 uniquement et très légers (ça se situe dans le futur, dans l'épisode « Dans cinq ans »).

**Teaser :** Sylar écoutait, écoutait, écoutait, avidement le seul et unique son qu'il était certain de vouloir entendre indéfiniment.

¤¤¤

¤¤¤

¤¤¤

Fondamentalement, Sylar aimait chacun des pouvoirs qu'il avait obtenu. Il s'était battu pour chacun d'entre eux, et il avait gagné. Il les méritait. Bien plus que ceux qui les possédaient avant lui! Ce n'était pas _mal_, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le bien, le mal, c'était juste... l'évolution de l'espèce, sa destiné.

_« Naturel... c'était ce que j'étais destiné à accomplir, prendre ce qu'ils ne méritaient pas, changer le monde... »_

Et finalement être au sommet. Avec Mohinder. Ce qui devait être.

Ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était pas juste. Les choses ne devaient pas tourner ainsi! Comment en était-il arrivé là?! Ce n'était pas juste! Pas juste! Mohinder n'avait rien à faire ici, ensanglanté, étendu sur le sol -dans ses bras. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé?! Où était la faute, l'erreur?

-Je vais réparer ça, murmurait-il dans le vide, je peux réparer ça, je vais, je vais... tout sera comme avant...

A quelques mètres, Peter gisait. Il n'était pas mort, pas encore, Sylar pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur; il aurait pu s'il n'était pas totalement concentré sur ceux de Mohinder. Irréguliers. Fébriles. De moins en moins nombreux... Sylar écoutait, écoutait, avidement le seul et unique son qu'il était certain de vouloir entendre indéfiniment.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'indien, trouble, déjà, et bien trop brillant.

Mohinder tenta de dire quelque chose, mais un flot rouge emplit sa bouche, imprégnant ses lèvres.

Sylar murmurait des phrases sans suite, dénué de sens, promettant qu'il allait tout réparer, promettant tout, le monde, le ciel, et plus encore, interdisant à Mohinder de mourir. Il était le seul à avoir le droit de vie et de mort sur l'indien, il ne l'avait pas gardé à ses côtés pendant ses cinq années pour _ça_! C'était à lui, et à lui seul que revenait le pouvoir, le _droit_ de tuer Mohinder, il n'avait pas le droit, pas le droit!

Les battements du coeur de Mohinder, de plus en plus faibles, étaient la seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre, qu'il_ voulait_ entendre. Sa main effleura les plaies béantes, cherchant l'erreur. Mohinder était cassé. Il savait comment réparer un objet brisé. Il avait toujours su, c'était _son _pouvoir. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à réparer ça?

Et le son continuait de faiblir.

De l'eau tombait sur le visage de Mohinder, il mit plusieurs secondes à saisir qu'il s'agissait de ses larmes. Il continuait à ordonner à Mohinder de rester, à lui interdire de faire ça, mais ses ordres sonnaient comme des prières. S'il avait pu, il aurait éclaté de rire. Il n'y avait que Mohinder, pour le faire se faire se sentir tellement impuissant, malgré tous ses pouvoirs.

Inconsciemment, sa respiration se claqua sur le son des battements de coeur de l'indien, sur ses respirations, de plus en plus rare. De plus en plus faible.

Il effleura le visage qu'il connaissait par coeur. Sa main tremblait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas tremblé? L'une des mains brune s'agrippa au tissu de son manteau. Il savoura le son, le crissement du tissu entre les longs doigts bruns.

Finalement, la main relâcha sa maigre étreinte, et tomba au sol, ne créant qu'un léger et pathétique son sourd. Sylar se concentra de toute ses forces sur le bruit du coeur qui battait encore, un battement, un autre, encore un, si faibles... et... _rien_. Mohinder expira une dernière fois, les yeux déjà clos, et aucune inspiration de vint rassurer l'assassin.

Sylar pria pour être sourd.

¤¤¤

**J'ai tué Mohindeeeeeeeeeeeeeer Oo!!!! Abrutit de Sylar!!! Voilà le résultat avec vous, de l'angst, du drama, et des deathfiiiiiics (mais c'est pour ça qu'on vous aime hein!).**

**Merci d'avoir lu (remarques, commentaires, declarations d'amour, menaces de mort, n'hésitez pas, les reviews sont là pour ça! ;-)**

**Ecrit pour la communauté Livejournal 5sens**


End file.
